


LOL - Lettuce of Love

by Blue13



Series: Desperate Chats for Oblivious Lovers [3]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Group chat, HOSHINA WILL NEVER BE A GARDENER, Taku is too pure for this world, based on ch.166, hopeless angel, slowly discovering his feelings, the lettuce, those three don't know what to do with him anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue13/pseuds/Blue13
Summary: ---Kai: …a cactus?Taku: no, it resembled a cabbageAtomu: …cabbage?Taku: yes, or a lettuce I’d dare sayUra: …lettuce?Taku: yes. Now, I have two questions that confuse me:Taku: why does she have a lettuce on her windowsill?Taku: and if you are right about the existence of another competitorTaku: why would someone give a lettuce to the person they like?Taku: I don’t understandTaku: at all.---Ch. 166, the aftermath.





	LOL - Lettuce of Love

 

 

* * *

 

_The evening after Hoshina’s visit to Ubukata_

_Group chat T.A.K.U._

 

Taku: I’m back.

Ura: OOOOOH

Atomu: ۹(ÒہÓ)۶

Kai: TELL US    E V E R Y T H I N G

Taku: well it’s nothing special

Taku: we talked about tomorrow’s match.

Kaidou: (꒪⌓꒪)

Atomu: that’s…all? Don’t believe ya!!

Ura: where did you go? Did you have a drink together?

Taku: no

Taku: we stayed in her hotel room

Atomu: OSRHNCIHAWK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ura: in HER ROOM?

Kai: JESUS CHRIST

Kai: this is well beyond my expectations holy shit

Atomu: captain you are a quick learner hey

Taku: why are you so surprised? It was the most convenient place to discuss the strategy

Kai: heh, privacy is no joke sometimes

Ura: lmao

Taku: stop it.

Atomu: why are we surprised?! Captain you were in her room

Atomu: THE TWO OF YOU

Atomu: ALONE

Taku: no we weren’t alone

Atomu: HOW

Taku: when I approached her door another girl came

Kai: omg

Atomu: A THREESOME

Kai: I feel like I could faint in any moment   ＿|￣|○

Kai: guys I’ve just looked at myself in the mirror I’m seriously pale

Ura: okay I’m not part of this mess Taku I want you to know that

Ura: but WHO THE HELL WAS SHE

Taku: from what I heard she was Kazama’s sister

Taku: (n.9, forward, blonde, first-year, talented)

Kai: ah the swede-blonde rookie

Kai: excuse me, is she blonde like his brother?

Kai: because if that’s the case man, you weren’t in a hotel room

Kai: you were in Heaven

Taku: no she has light brown hair

Taku: and she is younger than him. And definitely too young for you.

Kai: what a pity.

Kai: your news are always a mood-killer Taku

Taku: I apologise for that, yet at least I’m honest.

Kai: fair enough.

Atomu: sorry, how old is she?

Atomu: you see, I’m younger than Kaidou senpai!

Kai: you little f-

Kai: -freshman.

Kai: are you trying to steal?!?

Atomu: senpai I’d never do such thing

Ura: why do I have to read this nonsense

Taku: she will be attending the first year of high school next year, in Tokyo from what I heard

Atomu: okay let me take note

Atomu: alright perfect.

Ura: Atomu what do you think you are doing?

Atomu: it’s a strategy! Going out with girls from other powerhouse schools and seducing them to collect information about their soccer teams!

Atomu: I’m handsome

Atomu: I’m tall

Atomu: I’m interesting

Atomu: every girl at Touin wants me

Atomu: basically I’m the new Hoshina Takumi

Taku: what

Atomu: I’m going to be the manager assistant of myself next year

Taku: why are you mentioning me in this

Atomu: and nothing against Seiseki’s manager, but it’s clear that my way of doing this job is far more exciting than hers.

Kai: oh yeah, her method is so boring, right?

Kai: she ended up having Taku visiting her bedroom, so lame right?

Atomu: after like ONE MONTH? And to TALK?! Yes that’s lame.

Atomu: I focus on speed and effectiveness.

Ura: be careful not to apply this concept of speed to everything Atomu

Ura: otherwise after a couple of “dates” no girl in Tokyo will want to go out with you.

Kai: SBAM BITCH

Atomu: don’t worry senpai I’m an expert

Kai: uhm excuse me, Atomu Isurugi? You are a FIRST YEAR

Kai: calm down boy

Kai: there’s only one person in this chat who can say to be an expert in love

Kai: and that’s me.

Ura: …

Atomu: ……

Taku: guys, let him be, if he’s happy it’s okay

Taku: anyway guys

Kai: EXCUSE ME

Taku: there was a detail that confused me and I’d like to hear your opinions

Kai: uh finally I feel useful in this whole story

Taku: she had a sort of plant on the windowsill

Ura: …like flowers?

Atomu: DO YOU HAVE A RIVAL CAPTAIN

Kai: oh Lord no

Kai: you wouldn’t be able to win in your current condition of ignorance and denial.

Taku: that’s not the point I want to focus on

Taku: at least not now.

Taku: by the way no, it was a green plant, no flowers

Taku: yet, a strange one

Kai: …a cactus?

Taku: no, it resembled a cabbage

Atomu: …cabbage?

Taku: yes, or a lettuce I’d dare say

Ura: …lettuce?

Taku: yes. Now, I have two questions that confuse me:

Taku: why does she have a lettuce on her windowsill?

Taku: and if you are right about the existence of another competitor

Taku: why would someone give a lettuce to the person they like?

Taku: I don’t understand

Taku: at all.

Kai: dude I told you on the first day that it would have been hard teaching you about women

Taku: okay I can accept this for the many aspects of love that are still unknown and incomprehensible to me

Taku: but I thought I was pretty strong at least on what kind of plant should be given to a girl

Taku: I mean, dad has always bought roses for mum

Taku: not lettuce.

Ura: ugh, now I understand where you took this old-fashioned gentlemanliness from

Atomu: totally

Atomu: captain are you sure you saw it right?

Atomu: maybe you were so excited to meet her again that you got it wrong

Taku: yeah and I exchanged a bunch of flowers for a lettuce?!

Ura: well… honestly I can see that happening to you

Kai: ME TOO.

Taku: thank you for believing in me.

Taku: it was a lettuce.

Ura: 100% sure?

Taku: 200% sure and I’m being serious about this.

Ura: alright

Atomu: sorry captain but

Atomu: did it look like this?

Atomu: _picture_

Taku: yes that’s it. Thank you Atomu!

Kai: OMG jksfbhwkvn

Kai: TAKU

Kai: THAT’S NOT A LETTUCE

Kai: THAT’S AN ORNAMENTAL KALE

Ura: LMAO I’M DYING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Atomu: okay I think I’m having a meltdown

Atomu: captain that’s a Kale!!!!

Taku: oh an ornamental kale…

Taku: ?

Ura: it’s similar to cabbage but it’s often used as an ornamental plant

Ura: the bad thing is that usually people give it as a present to wish luck and happiness to someone special

Kai: NNNNGGHH FUCK.

Ura: so…given the fact that she is a smart girl, as you’ve told us so many times

Ura: I don’t think she bought it for herself. Probably someone gave it to her.

Kai: FUCK.

Atomu: well well now, don’t panic

Atomu: it might be a friend or a classmate

Atomu: even a girl

Kai: EVEN A TEAMMATE

Kai: not to be a party pooper but Seiseki has some good material too

Taku: material? You mean lettuce?

Kai: I MEAN HANDSOME GUYS

Atomu: pff ahahahahahahaah

Atomu: I can’t

Ura: this is going terribly wrong I’m in tears

Kai: Takumi open your eyes

Kai: there is someone else here

Kai: AN ENEMY

Taku: you can’t be sure yet.

Taku: and not to be rude, but they have quite a bad taste

Taku: sorry I don’t want to be mean to unknown people but

Taku: if it were me I would never buy a vegetable for someone special

Kai: oh god

Taku: sorry I don’t want to offend

Kai: STOP APOLOGISING FOR SAYING THE RIGHT THING

Kai: however, that’s an ORNAMENTAL KALE

Taku: but Ura said it’s similar to cabbage, right? Therefore it’s a vegetable.

Atomu: actually, from a scientific point of view yes, it should be a vegetable

Ura: for once he is right

Taku: I would never buy a vegetable for the girl I like

Ura: you said it.

Kai: ----THE GIRL I LIKE----

Atomu: fixing this day on my calendar.

Taku: no I didn’t mean like that

Kai: oh please stop with this bullshit dude

Kai: aren’t you the serious one among us???

Kai: the one who always says that a man should have fair principles, like honesty and respect?

Kai: then take courage and be a man Taku

Kai: be honest to yourself and not only to others

Atomu: for once he said something right and serious I must admit

Ura: agree.

Taku: okay

Taku: having considered everything, I think I like her

Kai: good

Taku: but not as a simple girl, I mean, as a person

Taku: I like her mature character, her commitment, her passion

Kai: GOOD

Taku: is it?

Kai: WHY NOT?!

Taku: because I guess my way of liking her is different from what you expected

Taku: you meant physical attraction, right?

Ura: well, usually that’s the first type of attraction one feels toward another, the most superficial one

Ura: but you went straight to deeper feelings

Taku: …did I?

Ura: yes you did.

Atomu: captain you jumped from “oh look, a girl” to “I’M IN LOVE WITH HER SOUL”, without stopping at “mmh nice legs babe” in between

Taku: Atomu you shouldn’t talk like that at your age.

Atomu: I didn’t say anything particularly vulgar.

Atomu: AND I’M NOT A KID.

Kai: basically that’s the process tho

Kai: you skipped everything man

Kai: always keeping everything orderly, always doing things step by step

Kai: and then you mess up one of the most basic processes in human life

Kai: seriously Taku when feelings are concerned you are a mess, a total mess.

Ura: but you like her aesthetically too right?

Taku: well before meeting her I wasn’t focused on that

Taku: but today I changed my mind.

Atomu: is that a yes

Taku: yes.

Ura: okay, basically you followed the process backwards

Ura: you started with deeper feelings and then you added superficial attraction later

Kai: I still don’t get how such thing is possible

Kai: especially for a 17 year old guy

Ura: we are talking about Taku here

Kai: ok true now it’s clear.

Taku: she has such long and silky hair

Taku: straight, without a knot

Taku: simply perfect

Atomu: awwww look at ya

Taku: I don’t even know how that can be possible

Kai: …a good conditioner?

Taku: I prefer a lovely personal care.

Kai: ok fine I won’t oppose

Taku: her features are so soft

Taku: her gestures so delicate

Ura: we are losing him.

Kai: totally.

Taku: but above all

Taku: she’s smart. She’s so, so bright.

Kai: okay we lost him.

Taku: guys be honest with me

Taku: if there really is someone else

Taku: do you think I have a chance with her?

Ura: excuse me?

Ura: do you really need us to answer this?!

Taku: I’m serious.

Kai: Taku

Kai: my dear lovely Taku

Kai: listen to me, go to the bathroom

Taku: what?

Kai: then stop in front of the mirror and have a look

Kai: you’ll see a sexy handsome guy with a mysterious gaze staring at you

Kai: but wait! There is more! Actually that freaking model is one of Japan’s best midfielders

Kai: and one of the most considerate, serious and intelligent guys on the planet

Kai: and here’s the surprise

Kai: THAT’S YOU.

Kai: DON’T YOU DARE THINKING YOU AREN’T ENOUGH

Kai: EVER

Kai: I’M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU

Atomu: captain do you even realise how many girls would literally sell their souls to go just on ONE single date with you?!

Ura: Taku you are totally able to get any girl you want

Ura: you’ve just never realised it because you’ve always been focused on soccer

Ura: but from a girl point of you damn, you are the crème de la crème

Taku: don’t

Ura: I’m not exaggerating, your character is perfect too

Taku: no

Taku: please

Taku: I’m not at ease with such comments

Atomu: excuse me???

Taku: I’m not worth of such praise

Taku: nobody is perfect

Taku: I have flaws too

 

 

 

_Group chat “S.O.S.”, at the same time_

_KaidoHayato11, Ura.Shizuka, Atomu_Isurugi_

Atomu: HE IS SO PURE     (T□T)

Atomu: I WANNA HUG HIM

Ura: seriously, I don’t think there is anybody else in the world like him

Ura: we’ve been blessed.

Kai: he is so modest

Kai: SO PURE

Kai: HE’S SO PURE THAT SOMETIMES YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HOW TO REACT AND WHAT TO SAY DAMMIT    (╯=▃=)╯︵┻━┻

Ura: if everything ends well, that girl is gonna be the luckiest one.

Kai: YES

Atomu: ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃

Kai: guys we have so much work to do

Ura: it’ll be fun.

Atomu: omg guys

Atomu: let’s call it Mission LOL

Atomu: LETTUCE-OF-LOVE

Ura: JESUS

Kai: LOOOOOOL

 

 

 

_Group chat T.A.K.U., a couple of minutes later_

Kai: well if you put it that way

Kai: then many people have way more flaws than you Taku

Ura: and yours are not even that serious

Ura: like up until now your biggest flaw is probably your obliviousness when it comes to feelings

Atomu: like you could get any girl in the world but you have no idea of how to do it

Ura: but apart from this I don’t see anything particularly bad in you

Kai: mphSERIOUSNESSmph

Taku: zip it.

Ura: well maybe, just a bit

Kai: seriously now, don’t worry

Kai: you are top lettuce material

Atomu: lol

Taku: will you make fun of me for the rest of my life?

Kai: what a pointless question

Kai: OF COURSE

Kai: man, I’m so excited

Kai: I’ve waited for so long

Kai: FOR YEARS

Taku: what

Kai: AND NOW I CAN FINALLY SAY IT

Kai: “MY BEST FRIEND LIKES A GIRL”

Ura: actually it sounds weird, I’m not used to it

Ura: “Touin’s captain Hoshina Takumi is in love”

Ura: it’s sounds so unique

Taku: don’t.

Kai: so UNPRECEDENTED

Taku: stop it.

Atomu: but guys what about the ultimate one

Atomu: “HOSHINA TAKUMI HAS A GIRLFRIEND”

Kai: YES I WANNA SAY IT

Taku: …

Ura: LORD PLEASE IF YOU ARE WATCHING US, MAKE THE MIRACLE

Kai: DON’T MAKE US WAIT ANOTHER 17 YEARS

Taku: I’m leaving.


End file.
